Brother
by BeautifulNight22
Summary: "Sometimes you just have to walk away, and wait, before they wll ever understand." Follows the main storyline from Book 1. Rated T. KataraxOC. Please R&R.


**Just a little something, KataraxOC. Follows the main storyline. **

**Brother**

**Chapter One:**

I looked over at my brother, he was being himself: cruel, selfish and no respect for anything or anyone but himself. He was turning into our mother. She would have been so proud of her oldest, if she was here that is. Father... he killed her. To save me, to save everyone... and he died in the process, leaving me under the protection of my older brother: who was now the ruling high general of the Fire Nation. He was more powerful than Zhao, but less powerful than the Fire Lord. He was there right in the middle. He had taken our father's position when he had died; my father he was one of the few Fire benders left that truly had a heart... My father was one of the few that never killed innocent person, he never killed at free-will; he respected the people of the other Nations and he showed it. I know this sounds so out of character for a Fire Bender. It does, I agree, but he was different. But, now during this war, most judge us before they know us. And who can blame them, we have done so much damage, to this land... to their land and we would most likely never be forgiven...

... However, after a hundred years of fighting, the rulers of our once fair and kind Nation had finally turned us into what they wanted all along: power hungry, heartless bastards. But, it didn't affect all of us. Some of us still cared, my father never wanted to fight in this war, but he had to, because no matter what: my father loved his nation. He was even willing to die for it... he just wasn't willing to kill for it. And still even after saying 'no' so many times to killing he still never managed to disappoint the Fire Lord. He never managed to betray his Nation. I really don't know how he managed to keep it up for so long. But even some one as great as my father has to run out of 'luck' sometime and this saddened me a great deal.

Even in my lack of concoction I could still see my brother pissing around; but all I could was stand here and roll my eyes, he could do whatever he wanted, I had no power over him. But in the end I decided to walk over to him, as per usual he was on the floor, drunk... again. I sighed; went to his side and tried to help him up; he wasn't having any of that.

"Get off me... you, you... little..." I tried again; his response was a hand across my mouth. Hard. I fell back on the ground, hitting my arm when I hit the floor. I grunted in pain. "...I said. Get off you...little brat."

"Fine..." I tried to stand up, but he came over to me and held me down before I had the chance to move. He lent his face down to my ear. I could feel the cold sweat crawling down my face; it was no secret that I feared my own brother. His cold words cut through my ear and sent shivers down my already aching spine.

"Listen and listen well, you little brat. Father's not here and that means I can do whatever I want, when I want. So, if you ever touch me again, you're going to be joining father early." I tried to speak, but his hands gripped my mouth, so I couldn't say a word, I could hardly breathe. I was starting to panic. My eyes darted from side to side, my breathing became rapid and out of line. This just made my brother laugh, he didn't care...

"Sir! Get off him!" Suddenly, my body was free, all his weight had been pulled off of me. My breathing was still faster than it should have been, but thank Agni he was off of me. "You alright kid?" I lifted my head up to see some solider standing over me. I nodded, and he held out a hand to help me up. I grabbed his hand and he help me up I thanked him. After that he just walked away like he had never seen me. I sighed, my brother would never learn. And now I was alone... again.

I looked around; there was nothing interesting about this place. It was just a small, poor Earth Nation port. Nothing to it. I had seen it all before. People suffering in pain and silence. I had been the same for over one hundred year. Hopefully that wouldn't be the case soon... I had heard the Avatar had returned. I would believe it when I saw it, but I'm sure it would be hope for some people. The people that had the time to believe in such things. I didn't have that kind of time... I had to get back to my brother, he wouldn't be happy if I was late. Oh, wait. He was never happy... Only when he had a woman in his arms. Or he was getting his own way. However, both required him to be drunk, one less than the other... he was a mess, from the start. And I was left to pick up the pieces when this war is finally over. That is if the Avatar had really returned, if he hadn't, well... I don't see this war was ending anytime soon.

I started to walk in the direction of the ship, and in the direction of my over powered brother. I sighed; this was going to be a long life.

"Aang! Don't... it's not safe!" I shouted. I walked over to him. Letting my feeling on the situation known. But it seemed like impressing a so called girl was more important than keeping safe from the Fire Nation.

Yeah, he didn't care, not right now, anyway. He had let all the 'fame' go to his head. Just because some little girls said his air bending looked good. I rolled my eyes. He had a lot of growing up to do.

**Please, tell me what you think...**

**Thanks,**

**BeautifulNight22 xx **


End file.
